


Sober Thoughts Tipsy Love

by MissDrarryDawn



Series: Drunk On Love [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bodyworship, Bottomdraco, M/M, PWP, Smut, blowjob, inexperienceddraco, pornwithoutplot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21724057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDrarryDawn/pseuds/MissDrarryDawn
Summary: This is an unofficial smutty sequel to my fic Drunk Words Sober Thoughts. It picks up where DWST left off and explores the boys' first time being intimate.//Completed//Word Count: 2k
Relationships: Drarry - Relationship
Series: Drunk On Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689169
Comments: 10
Kudos: 140





	Sober Thoughts Tipsy Love

**Author's Note:**

> when my dear friend lia asks for porn—i write porn. it's the natural order of life.
> 
> though i believe this has been a long time coming, ever since i received a certain list *cough cough* aren't i correct lia?  
> i really hope you enjoyed this, because I certainly did.
> 
> :3

Kissing Draco felt like ascending, Harry found. His lips were smooth and full in the press against his own, pliant, following the course Harry set beautifully. Harry scooted closer on his knees, cradling Draco's face with his hands, touch gentle on his soft, pale skin. He felt Draco grip his shoulders with cold palms, making a shiver erupt down Harry's spine. With a tilt of his head, their mouths melded together better, filling out each other's dips and grooves perfectly. Harry traced small circles into Draco's cheeks with his thumbs, feeling the high, sharp cheekbones beneath the pads of his fingertips. Draco's hands wrapped around his neck more firmly, one trailing upwards, tangling deep into Harry's messy hair. Draco gripped onto it desperately, keeping Harry firmly in place, drawing out a soft sigh out of him. Harry broke their kiss, blinking dumbly into the void while his mind descended from the heavenly haze it flew into. When his sight focused he looked at Draco. He was flushed, his breath dipping heavy, golden hair tumbling over his eyes. They shone at Harry, soft cloud gray flowing around his dilated pupils. Harry's breath hitched at the clarity of them, like a deep, calm pond you could see your reflection in.

Draco's arms were still wrapped around Harry, hand still clutched in his hair as he waited silently for what was to come. Harry slowly stood, his hands falling away from Draco's face. The blonde tilted his chin up to gaze at Harry, who bit his lip while his mind whirred and whorled. There were so many things he wanted to do to Draco, so many ways he wanted to touch him, take care of him—but he didn't know how far Draco's confidence extended.

"How far do you want to go?" He spoke softly, sitting down next to Draco on the bed, gaze serious on the other boy.

Draco flushed a deeper shade of red, biting his lip as he turned to face Harry. He muttered quietly, perhaps shyly:

"Just—touch me.."

He seemed so apprehensive, as if he feared Harry would mock him, and Harry abhorred the thought of it. He nodded, and captured Draco's lips in a kiss again. He explored the shape of them, arms settling around Draco's waist, inadvertedly pulling him closer. Harry trailed his hands upwards Draco's back, palms flat over the planes of his back, fingers dipping into the ridge in the middle. He felt the muscles strain beneath the skin as Draco arched into his questing touch. His own hands became a fumble over Harry chest and shoulders, touching almost hesitantly. Harry traced over Draco's shoulder blades, pressing between them as he smoothed up onto his shoulders and down his arms. Draco moaned into Harry's mouth, his tongue pressing into Harry's bottom lip, willing his lips to part. Harry obliged him, allowing their tongues to meet in a sweep.

A beautiful heat licked over Harry's being, his blood thundering through him raggedly. He pressed out the wrinkles from the front of Draco's shirt, grazing his nipples through the fabric, eliciting a wheezed gasp from the blonde. Harry thumbed the first button, asking silent permission. 

"Yes.." Draco breathed when their lips separated once more for sake of breath. 

Harry's eyes dropped to his fingers undoing the buttons, revealing a little more alabaster skin with every unfastened button. Once the shirt came undone, Harry slipped it off Draco's shoulders, sliding it off. He remembered that first night Draco returned to the common room drunk, how he needed help getting undressed. He remembered the guilty glances he stole. Now he could look all he wished with no reservations. Draco laid back on the bed, eyes inviting Harry. He accepted the invitation, straddling Draco's hips and leaning over him. He could feel the bar of Draco's erection pressing into his thigh while his eyes roved down from Draco's face, following the curve of his neck, pooling in the dips of his collarbones and roaming over the expanse of his skinny chest. The raven's mouth watered at the sight of lean muscle lining his lover's torso. He lowered his head to Draco's neck, pressing his lips to the skin, leaving a trail of butterfly kisses down the length of it. The blonde's head fell back, lolling to the side to bare more to Harry's exploring. Draco's skin tasted like flowers, Harry realized as he allowed his teeth to graze it. Draco whined low in his throat, his hips gyrating between them in a slow grind. 

Harry soothed the sting of his teeth away with his tongue, closing his lips around the marks, sucking, leaving a purpling mark as he moved lower, laving nips over Draco's collarbones, enjoying his writhing and soft moaning. His lips found their way onto the pale chest, sliding to close over one nipple. He rolled his tongue over the sensitive nub, Draco cursing colorfully below him, pushing up into his mouth. Harry sucked and mouthed over it, grazing it with his teeth before departing to lave the same attention to the other one, hardening them beneath his assault. 

"You're so beautiful." Harry kissed the words into his skin, raising up to admire his love. 

"Shut up Potter—" Draco scowled, breathing hard and turning his eyes away as a shy flush dusted his cheeks. Harry smiled fondly down at him.

"Well, you are." He repeated himself and chuckled when Draco flushed hard while sneering at him again. His whole body was rippling beneath Harry, hips rolling upwards, his breathing heavy and labored. 

Harry stilled his hips, thumbs dipping into the little dents in them, fingers fiddling with the waistband of Draco's trousers. 

"Shut it and be useful— _oh!"_ His complaint was cut off when Harry palmed his cock through his trousers, hips pushing against Harry's other hand holding them pinned to the bed.

"Keep complaining and I'll stop." Harry arched an eyebrow, not really serious about the threat, though he enjoyed the alarm dawning in Draco's eyes at the thought. 

"Don't you _dare—"_ Draco cut himself off with a gasp as Harry bent his head again and licked a stripe down his toned stomach, following his happy trail, flattening the dusting of golden hair with his tongue. He stopped above Draco's waistband and bit into the skin there, hooking his fingers under it. He glanced up to find Draco nodding furiously at him, gnawing on his bottom lip, hands twisted into the sheets, knuckles white from his tight grip. Harry pulls his pants and trousers off in one fell swoop, leaving Draco completely bare under him. His cock springs out, bobbing against his stomach for a moment, and his toes curl when Harry divests him of his clothing. Harry himself is only in loose pants, his cock filled and pulsing, though he paid it no heed. 

Harry was feeling a little bandy just from the sight of a fully naked Draco Malfoy. His senses were kicking into overdrive as his pulse spiked, heart aching from the beauty of it. He wanted him _so_ much—more than he's ever wanted anything before in his life. 

Draco's eyes were dark and clouded, heavy while they followed Harry's movements whilst he took off his own garments, leaving them both nude to each other. Draco stared unabashedly, openly drinking in every inch of Harry's skin, Harry's skin erupting into gooseflesh under the beseeching gaze. Harry leaned over him once more, skidding downwards until he was eye level with his cock. His mouth watered. It was flushed and long, his balls hanging full and heavy at the base. 

"What do you want?" Harry's voice was raspy, his throat dry with want. He couldn't tear his eyes away from Draco's prick, pupils blowing at the sight, though he wouldn't do anything without asking first.

" _Merlin—"_ Draco panted, bucking under Harry still pinning him to the mattress. "Just— _something—"_ He wheezed out, pleading hoarsely. _"Please—_ just—"

Harry ran his hands down from his hips to smooth over his thighs, then lower, circling around his knees before rasping his fingers through the golden hair that dusted his long legs. He gently took hold of Draco's shins, spreading his legs wider so he could slot himself in between them. Once he was snugly fitted where he wanted to be, Harry brought his mouth to the base of Draco's cock. He licked a long, languid stripe up from the base to the head, making Draco jerk wildly and curse inventively. Harry circled his tongue around the head, humming in the dizzy delight at taking care of his blonde. He lapped at the slit, a thick, pearly ooze of precome dribbling out onto Harry's tongue. The taste was salty but appealing and Harry couldn't help the soft moan that thrummed out of him. Draco was hissing and whining through clenched teeth, legs jerking around Harry. The raven closed his lips around the head and sucked, pressing his tongue down roughly, pleased to find Draco losing his rigid control and bucking upwards in a frenzy, shoving his cock down Harry's throat roughly. Harry smirked best he could around his mouthful and slowly started bobbing his head up and down, tonguing the foresking back so he could lap at the sensitive glans, grateful to the Gods his gag reflex was dormant. He allowed his teeth to graze the shaft every once in a while, though he was careful not to hurt Draco in any way. 

The loud keens and whimpers hefting from deep within Draco's chest rang like a melody to Harry and he increased his efforts, eager to bring Draco to a finish. With a rough lick he pulled off his cock, the blonde's back bowing off the bed in protest. Harry mouthed down the length of it, until he was down at the base once more. He moved lower, pulling one of his balls into his mouth, rolling it around, over his tongue, sucking, for a moment considering throwing up a Silencing charm or three because the pitch of Draco's screams crested dangerously high. Harry lapped over the other one, nosing lower, pressing his tongue over the perineum—undoing Draco completely.

With a sharp arch and a loud, broken whimper he was coming. Thick globs of spunk spurted from his throbbing cock and Harry pulled up to watch, eyes wide and frantic, the vision of Draco unraveling too much for his overheated body to bear. He rutted into the mattress helplessly as he came too, screwing his eyes shut against the force of it. Draco was coming and _coming_ , and for a fleeting second Harry was worried about how long his orgasm was drawn out, but the moment quickly passed as his own climax crested, another pulse of overwhelming pleasure wretching up his spine and through his entire body, down to his toes. 

Slowly, they ebbed, breathing heavily with exertion. Harry slowly peeled his eyes open to find Draco staring blankly up at the ceiling, chest rising and falling spasmodically. 

"Good?" Harry quirked him a smile, shifting around the bed so he was laying on his side next to Draco, propped up onto his arm to look at him.

Draco's eyes slowly slid to his own, his expression torn between a scowl and an embarrassed smile. He just nodded meekly and Harry couldn't help but laugh, heart swelling with adoration at the sudden shyness. 

"Have you ever done any of this before?" He lay down, nuzzling his face into the crook of Draco's neck, wrapping him up in his arms into a protective hold.

"No.." Draco breathed out quietly. His voice was breathless.

Harry hummed into his neck: 

"Honored to be your first." 

Draco turned and lowered himself on the bed so he was the one snuggled into Harry, and Harry chuckled again, unable to stop, unable to curb the onslaught of happy butterflies coursing through him. He held Draco tightly and buried his face into his soft blonde hair, grinning like a fool. 

"This—this wasn't a one-off, right?" Draco broke the silence between them, burrowing closer to Harry. His voice trembled ever so slightly with the heavy question. Harry's heart clenched in his chest and he tightened his arms around the other boy:

"No, of course not. I want this—want _you_." Harry assured, every word as solid and sure as he'd ever been. Draco sighed against him, relaxed. Harry felt his wide smile against himself. He couldn't help but reciprocate.

~

_Fin._

**Author's Note:**

> Find more on my [Tumblr](https://missdrarrydawn.tumblr.com/)


End file.
